Random GaaMatsu Drabbles
by Morgone
Summary: Just as the title says. Some are crossovers, some are not. Some are just me venting. I don't guarantee high quality work, this is where plot bunnies and ideas that lack any body for GaaMatsu stories go. I may add some other couples later. If you want to see other couples, tell me in a review. Rated T for some swearing, and maybe, MAYBE some faint sexual themes.


**Now, I know I know: I should be working on** **Malerisch** **and** **Secrets of Room 315** **, but I'm kinda on Writers Block right now. And Midterm week is next week, so I'm busy doing review and such. Actually, I should be doing Math review instead of typing this, but meh.**

 **These will actually be plot bunnies and random ideas that I get in my head, however I'm going to warn you all that they might be pretty bad. Some may be good, but I might not have enough of the idea to actually make a multi-chapter story out of it.**

 **Some of these will be crossovers, some will be AUs, and some may be just plain drabbles and crap. If any of you want to take one of these ideas and make a story out of it, ask me permission via PM or review (I would prefer PM) and give me credit for the original idea.**

 **Like I stated earlier, most of these are ideas that don't have enough juice to become a full-on story, and some may be me just venting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

"You did what?!" Matsuri squeaked, a horrified look on her face as she stared at her best friend. Yukata wasn't fazed by the look, a mischievous look in her eye and a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh come on, I had to do it! You weren't going to confess anytime soon, and neither was he! I just…hurried the process along, that's all." She replied, ducking when a copy of Tale of Jiraiya the Galant came to smack her in the head, the book belonging to Matsuri, face flushed with embarrassment.

"How do you know he even likes me? He's a pureblood, and I'm a muggleborn! His Father has explicitly stated that he hates me! That's why I don't talk to him anymore. And what if I wanted to confess anonymously? He would just brush it off, he already gets multiple love confessions on Valentine's Day, so I could confess and he wouldn't know!"

"Honestly, I don't understand what the big deal is. I just put a love potion in the box, I didn't open it or anything!" Yukata defended, hands up in the traditional surrender pose. Matsuri sighed wearily, not even 8 in the morning and she was already tired.

"A love potion is still a love potion. Do you know how much trouble Naruto got into when he gave a love potion to Hinata? He did the same thing you did, just put in a box and nothing else, but he still got the Hyuuga pissed at him! The only reason he was allowed to date Hinata was because he was another pureblood! Imagine what Lord Sabuku would do if he found out that his youngest son got a love potion…regardless of him caring about Gaara or not, he'd still find out! Then I'll be in big trouble."

"Okay, Okay, I get it. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do now; if he comes up to you and demands an explanation, I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

 **2Dontknowhowtouselinebreak2GAARA'SPOV2**

"Damn Gaara! Once again, you get a mountain. I still don't understand how there can be this many girls in the school."

"There isn't Naruto. Many of them send Gaara more than one. Don't know why though, and thinking about it is too tiring…I'm going to go take a nap. Seeya." Shikamaru simply turned around on the couch, his face facing the back. Gaara just sat there, quietly doing his Runes homework, ignoring the mountain of empty love confessions (maybe one or two genuine) and chocolate. He had already developed a routine in his second year that seemed to work on Valentine's Day, so he saw no reason to change it. First he would do the homework that required his absolute attention; he noticed that after opening multiple pieces of paper and giving hundreds of boxes containing chocolates to his bottomless food pit of a best friend – also known as Naruto Uzumaki – his patience seemed to get shorter. He would then open the cards, and throw the chocolate to his friend, then work on the homework that required little more than simple memorization and wand movements – Charms, for example, seemed to work exceedingly well for his stress relief, either that or he would use the levitation charm on Naruto and see how long it takes him to realize that he's up in the air. Gaara had a great system, that never faltered throughout out his seven years of schooling.

Which is why this particular gift shocked him. First off, it was in an inconspicuous white box, not covered in pink and red. It wasn't an eyesore, easily overlooked. Secondly, there was no chocolate inside the box, as he had assumed, but a Hylocereus undatus, a rare type of cacti. He had mentioned that he had wanted to own a Hylocereus to his close friends. Maybe this was a gag gift by Naruto…He looked at Naruto, who shrugged in return.

"Do you think I would know where to get that? Actually, what the hell is it?"

"Hylocereus undatus." He spoke, gently picking the cactus up, inspecting it. From the appearance it seemed to be almost mature, meaning that soon he may get a flower to blossom and then maybe a dragon fruit after the flower died. He leaned back into his seat, when he heard something rolling around in the box. Putting the cactus on the table, ignoring Naruto's constant complaining of 'Gaara, seriously, what the hell is a Hylo-whatsit!" He picked up a small pink bottle with a heart shaped stopper. It was a love potion, one that Gaara recalled seeing in the Joke Shop run by one of the Weasleys: Gaara can never remember which one ran it, because he never had actually seen one redheaded Weasley in the store every time he was dragged there. He only knew it was a Weasley who ran it because the other man, Lee Jordan, said that he began working there after Fred Weasley, a brother of the owner, passed away during the Battle of Hogwarts. Apparently, the brothers co-owned the store.

"Why would someone send you a love potion? Unopened?" The lazy drawl from behind him filled with skepticism. Gaara shrugged in return: He had no idea.

"There's a piece of paper in the box." Taking the paper out, Gaara read it silently.

 _Gaara,_

 _Look, I'm sorry I have to do this, and my friend is going to kill me for doing this, but I have to do it. Neither of you are going to. Matsuri likes you. Actually, if you want me to be completely honest, she's got a HUGE crush on you. Knowing her she's probably hiding in the library. So don't get mad at her; she did legitimately buy you the cactus though._

 _Yukata_

 _"_ So, Matsuri was the person who sent this? Wait a minute, she likes you?! How the hell did that happen?" Naruto asked with disbelief.

"It was obvious she liked him. Gaara's just too oblivious about romance in general to notice." Gaara turned to glare at the lazy ass, but deep down he knew that was true. Now came the hard part; to actually talk to Matsuri about this whole thing.

The truth was, he didn't entirely understand how he felt about Matsuri. He was happy that she always stayed around as a friend, and they had the same interests as well, both he and Matsuri were taking Runes, as well as watching Quidditch matches. She knew a whole lot about him that Naruto didn't know, like the fact that he still didn't understand the concept of Muggle money (Even after spending half of every summer since his third year (her first) with her family) and he knew that she had a borderline obsession with Wizarding History (She bought 3 copies of Hogwarts, A History within her 5 years of going to Hogwarts, each copy being read until the pages started falling out). He always felt more at ease around her, especially in public, because she would help him with the social ques that he had trouble detecting. Maybe that's the whole reason why many students thought they were dating…regardless of that, he felt happier when she was near him, and always felt the strange, unknown need to keep her smiling.

Okay, so maybe he did like her.

He reread Yukata's note, before standing up and heading to the library. He intended to straighten this matter out, and maybe – just maybe – clarifying his feelings for Matsuri at the same time.

 **2Dontknowhowtouselinebreak2MATSURI'SPOV2**

 _In 1398 the wizard Zacharias Mumps set down the first full description of the game of Quidditch. He began by emphasizing the need for anti-Muggle security while playing the game: 'Choose areas of deserted moorlands far from Muggle habitations and make sure you cannot be seen once you take off on your brooms. Muggle-repelling charms are useful if you are setting up a permanent pitch. It is advisable, too, to play at night._

 _We deduce that Mumps excellent advice was not always followed from the fact that the Wizard's Council outlawed all Quidditch-playing within fifty miles of towns in 1362. Clearly, the popularity of the game was increasing rapidly, for the Council found it necessary to amend the ban in 1368…_ **(1)**

Matsuri sighed and closed the book. She had already read Quidditch Through the Ages at least 5 times today. She regretted not bringing her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. That book was always interesting to read. Come to think of it, she might have Beetle in her bag. As she began searching for the book, a certain someone had managed to make their way over to her.

"You're terrible at hiding." Matsuri jumped as Gaara announced his presence, sitting stiffly in her seat.

"Did you want something?" Her answer came out more bitter than she wanted, and she winced at how it sounded.

"I wanted to talk. About the…" Gaara trailed off uncertainly, avoiding her eyes. She gestured to the empty chair next to her, and he sat down. An awkward silence quickly engulfed the two.

"So, what did you want to talk about? I mean, you already know. What is there to talk about?" Matsuri began hesitantly. She knew that her confession would make an impact on Gaara; she just didn't know if it was good or bad yet. The awkward silence began taking over the duo again, this time more suffocating than ever.

"I like you." The words slipped out of Gaara's mouth casually, so casually that Matsuri looked at him, shocked at the blatant admittance. From the look on her friends face, he was as shocked as she was.

"I'm sorry. Come again?" she squeaked, staring at her friend, whose face turned pink in embarrassment. He opened his mouth, then closed it and repeated this process a couple times, speechless.

"What I meant to say was…that I wouldn't mind dating you." Gaara said, after a few minutes of thinking.

"That's what you meant?"

"Yes. Yes it is. That's what I meant." He seemed to say that not only to try to convince her; but also himself. "Thanks for the cactus." It took her a few seconds to realize that Gaara had spoken, and when she did she hastily replied.

"Oh! You're welcome! I mean, I knew that you were interested in non-magical plants, and I knew that you liked cacti, so when I saw it for sale, I had to get it. I got over Christmas break, and I was so worried that it –"Suddenly Gaara's lips pressed against her mouth quickly, before he leaned back to look her in the eye.

"Stop rambling. You'll get Madam Pince upset." Standing up, he extended his hand to her, helping her stand up. He began to leave, but stopped once he realized that Matsuri wasn't following him. He turned back to face her.

"Gaara? Are we together or…" Matsuri trailed off, shuffling her feet. Gaara had never stated that they were dating, and he probably never would, but she needed to hear him confirm whether or not they were dating.

"If you weren't my girlfriend, I wouldn't've kissed you. Come on. We'll be late for dinner." Continuing to walk out of the library, she grabbed his hand, smiling when he returned the gesture.

 **(1)- This is actually an excerpt from Quidditch Through the Ages. I would recommend buying the book because not only is it interesting, the proceeds go to a charity. You can get the Hogwarts Library: a book pack that consists of** **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** **,** **Quidditch Through the Ages** **, and** **Tales of Beetle the Bard** **for $30 online. They feel just like real textbooks, with high quality paper and everything. If you have a robe and wand, it'll be a good addition to your appearance. ;)**

 **This came out better than expected, but still not as good as I wanted it to be. I suck at writing romance and writing Gaara is a pain in the ass (it's still fun to do though). He always ends up to OOC for my liking, however if anyone really wants to write a romance concerning him, they kind of have to destroy his character a bit. Not that I have anything against Gaara romance; personally, I think his romance stories are some of the most well-written stories I've read.**

 **I don't know about you, but I can see Gaara taking Runes. He's a little overachiever; I can also see him taking Arithmancy. Not Muggle Studies though; if he wants to know something, he can ask Matsuri XD.**

 **This chapter is set after the Battle of Hogwarts, and if I ever write another Harry PotterxNaruto crossover, I'm keeping it in this version of the Universe, with Lee Jordan helping George Weasley run the Joke Shop. Also, just to mess with the characters, Matsuri will be 2 years younger than Gaara.**

 **Please review. They help me. Flames will be used to make S'mores to give to positive reviewers.**

 **ChibiOnigiriChild**


End file.
